The Madman with a Box
by 900YearsOfTimeAndSpace
Summary: Bella's bored. She's had a taste of the supernatural, but now vampires aren't enough. Werewolves aren't enough. She wants an adventure. Fortunately, a floppy-haired man with a blue box lands in her front yard and he might be able to help her out...
1. Adventure

**Happy birthday, Ginger! I decided to do your request after all.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Twilight.**

**Also, there may be some who will be out-of-character in the next chapter or two.**

**I've also added some changes, i.e. the time of Bella's change, her power, and where the TARDIS landed at the beginning of Season Five.**

* * *

He caressed her cheek and she struggled not to sneer.

He brushed his lips against hers and she tried not to choke.

He held her in his arms and she attempted not to tense up.

Bella knew it was wrong of her to hate him this much. He wasn't a bad person, but she'd started to realize just how possessive he was. "Bella, I know what's best for you," or "Bella, that's too dangerous for your fragile self."

She couldn't remember when her love turned to hate. All she knew was that she had to get away from Edward Cullen. She had had a little nagging instinct in the back of her mind telling her not to take him back after he had left her. However, she had just dismissed it as post-breakup craziness. She should have taken the chance to leave him while she could. Now, she knew he would kill himself if she left him. He'd finally accepted the "fact" that he "wasn't a monster" and was safe enough for Bella. He would try to keep her if she tried to leave.

His family hadn't noticed, nor had he. She had a sneaking suspicion that they soon would.

Sometimes she wondered if she hated Edward or the fact that she was so sedentary. She'd finally had a taste of the supernatural world, and she wanted more. Vampires weren't enough. Werewolves weren't enough. She wanted to live boldly, not just stranded with some vampires where it was cold and grey.

If she was honest with herself and with him, then she would admit that the only reason she wanted to be bitten was because she wanted to get rid of her signature Bella-clumsiness. Once they turned her, she would probably hightail it out of there and travel the world with her newlyfound vampire speed and senses. She knew this was selfish, but she didn't care. She wanted adventure.

Here she was, though, sitting bitterly on the Cullens' porch. Fortunately, Jasper was too busy wrestling with Emmett to feel her spite. Carlisle was writing busily in a notebook, Esme was gardening, Alice and Rosalie were chatting excitedly with Bella, and of course, Edward was watching over her protectively.

Bella listened to Alice babble incessantly about her and Edward's wedding, when all she really wanted to do was yank that offensive ring off her finger and hurl it at the ground.

Honestly, she didn't have a clue how the Cullens couldn't tell that she hated Edward. Maybe they weren't as clever as they thought they were.

"Anyway, Bella, I was thinking, maybe we could do blue. You know, something old, something new—" Alice said.

"Something borrowed, something blue?" Bella interrupted.

"Yeah!"

"Maybe." Bella said shortly.

"I could make you a dress with blue lace," Esme suggested softly.

"Okay, there's something blue. Something old, new, and borrowed?" Alice went ahead speaking before Bella could pipe in that her least favorite color was blue.

"I think we've already got something old covered," Emmett quipped, having just lost a fight with Jasper. He bounded up the porch steps and plopped himself on a chair. "Isn't that right, _Edward_?"

"Yes," Edward said with a gentle smile.

"Idiot!" Alice shrieked. "The groom doesn't count!"

"The ring does, though," Rosalie said, smirking. Alice shut up after that, until she realized they needed something new and borrowed.

"We'll get you new shoes," she promised. "And here! Borrow my hair clip."

"Thanks," Bella drawled, managing to sound grateful at the same time. She plucked the hair clip from Alice's hand and stuck it in her pocket. She resumed reading her new favorite book series, The Chronicles of Narnia.

"They're so lucky," she almost sighed. "Wouldn't it be great to explore so many different places like that?"

"It would, love," Edward said. "But even if you did find a wardrobe like that, you wouldn't be able to go."

Bella grit her teeth. "And why not?"

"Because you're fragile." Edward said.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, which, the Cullens unfortunately misunderstood. Within a second, she was already hearing shouts of, "Don't worry Bella!" and, "You'll go on an adventure someday!"

She knew. She _would _go on an adventure one day, and there was nothing the Cullens could do about it.

* * *

Shortly after saying goodbye to her twit of a boyfriend (and insisting on driving home alone), Bella had found quite the scene waiting for her.

"What?" She rushed out of her car, mouth agape. Grabbing her schoolbag, she marched up her path and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

A police box. There was a police box laying on its side in her front yard.

Bella gave it a poke and its doors swung open abruptly. She gave a muffled sound of protest. That wasn't the end, though. a grappling hook swung out of the box and planted itself in the grass a few feet beside her. The rope tightened once or twice, then all the slack was gone.

She nearly shrieked when a floppy-haired man climbed out of the box. Well, he was actually kind of cute.

"Can I have an apple?" he asked.

"Sorry... what?"

"An apple. Apples are my favorite. Where are we?"

_He has a British accent, _Bella noted. _What's a British guy doing in a police box... and what's a police box doing in Washington?_

"Hello? Didn't you hear me?"

"You're in Forks."

"Forks?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing, then! Are there forks around here? I'm starving. But I'm craving apples. You can't eat apples with a fork. No... you can. I want an apple! I just climbed up from the library, you know."

The man bounced from subject to subject so quickly that Bella's head was spinning.

He hopped out of the police box and staggered a few steps, before standing upright.

"Why are you wet?" Bella asked curiously.

"Because I was in the swimming pool."

"I thought you were in the library..."

"So was the pool!"

Bella was starting to get annoyed. This man acted like a child. Demanding apples, coming up with ridiculous stories about a library and a pool inside of a police box.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Follow me."

The man whooped.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Bella didn't take it.

"Rude," he muttered. Bella took his hand before he could retract it.

"Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan? There's a name! Comes straight out of a fairytale."

"Fairytale?" Bella laughed. "Your name's the Doctor, apparently. My name isn't weird compared to yours."

The Doctor scowled and Bella invited him in.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room. "Where were you..."

Bella's father trailed off as he took in the sight of the Doctor, scorched and bruised with his floppy hair and goofy grin.

"You a Cullen?" Charlie asked gruffly.

"What's a Cullen? Is it a new type of species?"

Charlie guffawed. Bella smiled. The Doctor had no idea just how right he was.

"Dad, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is my dad, Charlie."

"A Doctor? I'm impressed." Charlie said, still chuckling.

"Thanks. Can I have an apple?"

Charlie smiled and retreated to the living room. Bella walked to the kitchen and handed the Doctor an apple. He took a bite of it, and promptly spit it out.

"That's disgusting! What is that?"

"An apple!" Bella said, surprised.

"I hate apples. Apples are rubbish. Are you trying to poison me?" He said, wrinkling his nose.

"What? But you said they were your favorite..." Bella furrowed her brows.

"No, yogurt's my favorite. Give me yogurt."

"We don't have yogurt."

"Good! I hate yogurt, why would you suggest such a thing? It's just... stuff with more stuff inside!"

Bella's mouth dropped. She knew that mood swings could be bad, but she never realized they could be _this _bad. The Doctor was like one of those cartoon squirrels Bella had once seen on television. All he needed was a high-pitched voice and he'd be good to go.

"I know what I need!" The Doctor was back to bouncing off the walls. "Fish fingers and custard!"

Bella bit her lip. That didn't sound too good.

Only a few minutes later, though, she was sitting at the dinner table with the Doctor, eating a late-night snack with him. The second she put a fish finger in her mouth, her favorite food had changed. She tapped her foot, anxiously dreading Edward's nightly arrival. She knew he would have a panic attack when he would go up to her room and find her not there.

"So, Miss Swan, what's on your mind?" the Doctor asked.

"What? Nothing's on my mind."

"Liar. You're scared of something. But what?"

Bella sighed.

"Nothing. I'm serious. I'm just... bored."

"Bored?"

"My boyfriend thinks I'm fragile. I can't do anything when he's around," Bella whispered.

"Oh." The Doctor waved his hand, telling her to go on.

"Well, I suppose it started when I moved here with Charlie. My mom got remarried, so I left. Then I met the Cullens..."

Before she knew it, Bella was telling the Doctor everything from the time she met Edward to the present. She didn't care that Edward may have been upstairs listening to every word. The Doctor listened actively, his expressions changing as her feelings did. He smirked when she talked about him saving her. He looked disgusted after hearing about Edward leaving her in the woods. Finally, he appeared sympathetic as she told him about how he wouldn't let her do anything, about how much she craved an adventure that the Cullens wouldn't let her have.

"And now I have to marry him," Bella finished sadly.

"Have to?"

"I couldn't say no, could I? If I left, he'd tear himself apart, and I can't be responsible for that."

The Doctor looked at her incredulously. Finally, his expression softened and he smiled.

"Follow me."

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted an adventure, didn't you? So follow me!"

Without another word, the Doctor stood up and walked out the door. Bella quickly ran to grab her coat and obediently followed him. He scampered down the steps and stopped at the police box that was laying on its side in Bella's front yard. He fumbled with his keys for a little while, before swinging open the doors.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked breathlessly. The Doctor looked surprised.

"What are you doing out here?"

"You told me to come with you," Bella said. Her hope started to falter.

"What? No, I told you to go pack."

"You told me to follow." Bella called over her shoulder as she ran up the steps to her house.

"I'll be back in five minutes!" the Doctor yelled to her. "Bring trainers, you'll need to run!" He hopped into the police box with a yell of "Geronimo!" and a light splashing sound.

Upstairs, Bella eagerly laid out her largest suitcase and threw in clothes, tennis shoes, her toiletries, and a few books, pictures, and Charlie's pocket knife. She ran down the stairs, ignoring the bag's wheels hitting her in the back of her ankles. She swung the door open and watched the police box disappear. She sat, and she waited.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

After months and months and _months _of pestering Edward to bite her, Bella finally had done it. Their wedding was in less than two weeks, and Edward had agreed to turn her into a vampire. They had all agreed on doing it that night, and Bella was now lying down on the table in Carlisle's study. Carlisle was giving her a checkup, making sure she was physically able to take the pain of the change.

"Okay. We can go through with it, Bella. You'll feel a mild tingling sensation at the beginning, almost pleasant. It'll become extremely painful, however. It'll last about three days. Edward!" Carlisle called, all business.

Edward opened the door and slipped through quietly. He stepped carefully towards Bella. As Carlisle left, he put a hand on Edward's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Bella exhaled calmly. She missed her Raggedy Man. If anything, she wanted him to be here. He had said five minutes, but it had already been six months. He hadn't been able to save her from breaking Edward Cullen's heart. But just like the thought that she had had so many months ago, nothing would stop her from getting out of Forks;Cullen, Doctor, or otherwise.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked. Bella nodded wordlessly. With that, Edward lay his cold hand against her cheek and his teeth pierced her flesh.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Bella had just finished up with her hunt. She'd caught an impressive bear.

No, she hadn't left the Cullens yet. She couldn't find the right time. Six months of silence. One month of being a vampire. Two weeks of being married to Edward. She was already bored out of her mind. For the billionth time in six months, she wished the Doctor was around. She had so many places she wanted to go, so many things she wanted to see. He could have given that to her, she knew. She didn't even know what was inside that blue box of his, and she knew he could have been her saviour.

Bella ran down to a stream nearby. She pulled a worn-down sheet of paper from her pocket, then unfolded it. She flicked her wrist and summoned a pencil out of the air.

They'd found her power shortly after she'd woken up. As long as something that she wanted was nearby, she could make a copy of it to come and go as she pleased. It was a fun little trick that she liked to do. On more than one occasion she'd tried to summon the Doctor, but of course, it hadn't worked.

Bella finished writing. _The American Civil War, July 1-3, 1863_.

What she had just written was another setting on her list. The day after the Doctor had left, Bella had started a list of where she wanted to go and the things she wanted to do. All of them were messily scrawled on the sheet of paper. Edward had found it once, and immediately vetoed everything on that list. He hadn't even considered the fact that she could actually do any of those things.

Bella put her list away, satisfied. She waved her hand and the pencil disappeared. Dipping her feet in the stream, she sighed as the cool water rolled over her ankles like silk. She missed feeling the cold; everything was warm in her new skin. Her eyes had just slipped closed when her heightened senses picked up on a sound she hadn't heard in the longest time.

It was the sound of hope. It was the sound of adventure. It was the sound of all of her dreams coiled together.

It was the sound of a madman in a blue police box.

* * *

"Bella! Bella!"

Bella had run back to her old house so quickly that she had gotten tired. She nearly fainted when she saw the police box in her front yard.

She leaped up the stairs and almost threw the door off of its hinges.

"Bella?"

"Doctor!"

"Bella!"

Bella scrambled to the kitchen. Standing there was her Raggedy Man, looking exactly the same as he had six months ago. He still had his burned blue shirt and seared tie. His floppy hair, still like melted chocolate, cast a shadow over his eyes. His goofy grin faded a little bit when he saw her.

"Well... you look different," he said.

Just like that, Bella's excitement turned into annoyance.

"I look different? I look _different_? Doctor, is that _it_? You've been gone for six months—"

"What?" The Doctor looked confused. "It's only been five minutes, just like I said."

"No! It's been six months! I'm married to Edward now, Doctor, and I was counting on you to take me away!" Bella bit her tongue when the Doctor's expression changed to one of a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. But you can still come with me..."

Bella's eyes softened.

"I would love to, Doctor. But what am I going to do about Edward?"

"I can take you around the universe for a thousand years, and have you back five minutes after now."

Bella could feel her excitement swelling up.

"And I'm a vampire now!"

"I can see that."

"You really _could _take me around for a thousand years!"

"I know!"

Now they were both doing a half-dance, half-run to the Doctor's police box.

"Okay," he said excitedly. "Brace yourself. This is the cool part." With that, he led Bella into the ship. Her mouth dropped open.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's bigger on the inside!" Bella surveyed the box on the outside, then in. Outside again, then in. "What is it?"

"She's a TARDIS! Time And Relative Dimension In Space!"

"She?"

"She. She's living and breathing, so she has a gender, of course."

"I see. Can I get my things?"

"Your things?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I haven't unpacked since you last came."

"Alright then, Swan. Let's make it snappy!" He snapped his fingers.

Bella and the Doctor left the TARDIS and grabbed her things. He was unlocking the TARDIS when Bella heard an all-too-familiar voice. Or rather, seven.

"Bella!"

Bella's eyes widened and she turned to the Doctor in fear. The Doctor nodded in understanding and hurriedly unlocked the door just as the first Cullen entered the clearing behind her house. It was, of course, Edward, and Bella made out the shapes of Jasper, Emmett, and Alice behind him. Edward's face was twisted in rage as the Doctor grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the TARDIS. She barely had enough time to throw him an apologetic glance (that he probably didn't catch) as she slammed the door shut on his advancing figure.

The Doctor and Bella held the door shut as he locked it and pointed a long, barreled device at the handle. Bella kept her back against the door, hearing the pounds and infuriated cries of the Cullens on the exterior. It seemed that Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme had managed to catch up with the rest of them.

"Let go," the Doctor commanded gently. "They can't get in, no matter how hard they try."

Slowly, Bella took her weight off the door which surprisingly remained intact. She joined the Doctor at the control panel and sat on the couch, watching a circular monitor. Displayed on it was Edward and the rest of the Cullens, still trying to tear the TARDIS apart. Emmett and Jasper were beating against the sides of the ship, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were scratching at it, and Esme and Carlisle were trying to pick the lock.

"Now, where do you want to go? All of time and space is just at your feet, Swan! All you have to do is take your pick."

Bella realized the Doctor was talking quite calmly. His voice washed over her and she turned from the monitor. Smirking, she pulled her list out of her pocket and lithely stepped towards him.

"Okay, let's see," he muttered. "Battle of Gettysburg, moon landing, American Revolution— how long did it take you to come up with all of these?"

"Six months," she said pointedly. He winced.

"Harsh. Here's an idea, let's go meet Shakespeare!"

"Shakespeare?"

"Yes, Shakespeare! Stratford, 1596. Just before he wrote his most famous play, Romeo and Juliet. I've met Shakespeare once. Strange guy."

"Sounds like a plan. What are we going to do about them, though?"

"The TARDIS will dematerialise. Even they won't be able to hang on. Although I suppose if Jack could, they can..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Geronimo!"

The Doctor ran around the control panel, pounding buttons and keys. With a whooshing sound, they were off.

* * *

Bella watched as the frustrated Cullens slowly disappeared and were replaced with swirling clouds. The Doctor had retreated to his room to change. He finally came back.

"Aha! Yes? No?"

Bella turned her eyes to him and fought back a giggle. He was wearing a bowtie, suspenders, and a button up shirt.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"You look like a dork!" Bella said behind her hand.

"What? I do not! I personally think that I look quite cool."

"With a bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool." With that, the Doctor straightened his bowtie and reached into a nearby closet. He pulled out a jacket. "Better?"

"Little bit," Bella said, making a pinching motion with her fingers.

"Good! Now, when you meet Mr. Shakespeare, don't say, you know, don't say too much."

"Okay."

They chatted lightly for a few more minutes when there was a slight jolt as the TARDIS landed. Bella looked at the Doctor curiously. He was wearing that large, goofy grin again. He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head towards the doors.

"You wanted an adventure, Miss Swan. Go and get it."

Bella was at the door less than a second after he'd finished his sentence. She braced herself, then opened the door.

* * *

**Usually I'm not Twilight's biggest fan. Oh, well, a favour for a friend, I suppose. She told me to make a crossover of Twilight and Doctor Who, Sherlock, or Percy Jackson. Since I know most about Doctor Who, I decided on that.**

**It's actually really fun to make Bella Swan actually worth something. I think I'll do a Twilight/Percy Jackson crossover, next. Let's see, should I turn Bella into a goddess or a demigod...?**

**Review, please! **


	2. Shakespeare

Bella was extremely enthusiastic about time-travel. That was good; it was what was expected of a companion. She bounced around quickly but slowly enough as not to attract attention. That was also good, because her looks alone could do it for her.

Bella's eyes had changed to a butterscotch gold since the last time the Doctor had seen her. Her chocolate brown hair fell down to her shoulders in gentle ringlets, with her bangs elegantly held back by a blue pin. Her face had more of a heart shape with a gentle jawline and high cheekbones. She was wearing a white blouse, a red jacket, and skinny jeans that fit her nicely. She'd changed into her red Converse during her time on the TARDIS.

As much as he hated to admit it, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't (even if only a microscopic amount) aroused. He was a Time Lord, technically that wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. He just had to shut up and take it.

The Doctor noted the ring on her left ring finger. _I was counting on you to take me away. _Remembering her words was like a punch in the gut. He gazed guiltily after her. She was enjoying herself, fortunately. Maybe she would be able to forgive him.

"So what's on at the moment?" she asked.

"Love's Labours Lost, probably. We'll be able to catch a good spot if we run."

"Run? I can run." Bella said.

"I _know _that, Swan, but you won't be able to do so as quickly as you can without getting burned at the stake for witchcraft. Wait, wrong era. No, it's not... is it?"

"Doctor!"

"Right, sorry. Come along with me, Miss Swan!"

Bella and the Doctor ran at a human pace towards the Globe Theatre where the last of people were beginning to file in. Using Bella's charm and persuasion, they managed to find seats on a higher-up level. They quickly paid and waited for the play to start.

The actors filed out onto the stage and began reciting the lines. The two watched attentively.

Finally, the play finished. Another man took his place on the stage and gave a proud bow.

"Is that him?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's him!"

"Can we meet him later?"

"Well... technically, no. But then again," the Doctor gave her a quick once-over. "We've got you. I'm certain he'll make an exception."

Bella rolled her eyes fondly.

"Right. You have a vampire on your side, now."

"Exactly! Your senses are at least two-hundred times sharper than mine. And I get to keep you as long as you want!"

Bella gently smacked him upside the head.

"You get to keep me as long as you don't bore me," she said playfully.

"Don't worry about that, Swan," the Doctor said with a grin. "Now come on! As I recall, you wanted to meet Shakespeare."

* * *

Moments later, the duo was standing at the Bard's doorway. The Doctor tapped his foot almost impatiently. He looked at Bella, who was standing as still as a Weeping Angel. She kept her eyes trained on the door as they waited for Shakespeare to come out.

He did, and jumped when he caught sight of the odd pair. He looked at them a little awkwardly.

"Hello! Can we come in?" The Doctor asked merrily. Without a word, Shakespeare invited them in. Bella smirked at the irony of being invited into a home. She _was _a vampire, after all.

"How do you do?" Shakespeare said after an uncomfortable silence.

"We're doing great, thanks," the Doctor replied. Shakespeare looked at Bella.

"And of thee, fair lady?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Only then did Bella realise she hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah. I'm good." This hadn't gone exactly how she thought it would have. On another note, though, how _did _she expect it to go?

"Wonderful," he replied. "It pleases me to hear a lovely dame such as thyself speak kindly."

Another uncomfortable silence.

"You don't have to be so formal," Bella said, smiling softly.

"So I can address thee by name?"

Bella and the Doctor nodded. Shakespeare looked deep in thought.

"Very well. Thou lookest as though thy name be Juliet."

"Juliet, huh? Well, yes, my name's Juliet, and he's Romeo," she said lightly.

"Romeo and Juliet," Shakespeare mused. "The names of two lovers... Romeo... and Juliet..."

Bella and the Doctor exchanged glances confusedly.

"Pardon me, I have a play to write," Shakespeare bowed and hurriedly reentered his room. He popped his head back out. "And I thank thee for inspiration. I am certain Love's Labours Won can wait, yes?"

Shakespeare disappeared again, leaving Bella and the Doctor puzzled. They stood there for a while, attempting to make sense of Shakespeare's words. The Doctor widened his eyes and turned to Bella, his mouth open in a silent laugh. Bella turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Romeo and Juliet. It's 1596, one year before he wrote the play. You were being sarcastic, right?"

"Well, yes."

"He didn't understand the sarcasm because he he _hasn't written the play yet_."

Bella's mouth dropped.

"You mean to say..."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"We just inspired one of the greatest romantic tragedies of all time!"

Bella and the Doctor laughed and high-fived.

"Hang on, though, weren't Romeo and Juliet teenagers?" Bella asked.

"Well, they were in love, too," the Doctor said.

"Oh. Never mind, then."

The Doctor and Bella chuckled. Bella hadn't exactly gotten to meet Shakespeare, but she'd made a mark in history (even if it wasn't the way she expected). She glanced at the Doctor and smiled sweetly. He smiled back.

-O-

Bella and the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS. Bella

"Alright, Swan! You've met Shakespeare and caused _Romeo and Juliet _to be written, all over the course of half an hour. Where do you want to go next?" the Doctor asked.

"The list!" Bella said. The Doctor looked at her like she was insane. Bella rolled her eyes. "No, Doctor, I mean let's go get the list and choose."

The Doctor looked relieved that Bella was mentally sound. He opened a cabinet on the control panel and pulled out Bella's list. He plopped on the couch next to her and read over the list carefully.

"Paris, London, Japan— why are all of these on Earth?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you mean why are they on Earth?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Swan, but compared to all of the other planets out there, Earth is pretty boring."

"Well, then!"

"It's the truth!"

Bella pouted. "Whatever. Take me to the best place in the universe."

"The best place in the universe..." the Doctor contemplated that for a while. Bella waited patiently. "Well, Swan, the universe is huge! Even I haven't seen all of it."

"Fine, then. Take me to the best place you've been to."

"Again, can't decide. Here's an idea. I'll take you to see a galaxy so you can see all the things you've been missing out on. We'll talk then."

Bella was silent, staring at the Doctor's chest and scrutinizing him. He coughed nervously and crossed his arms. Bella scowled.

"I meant to ask. Back there with Shakespeare, I thought I was imaging things. But I'm not."

"Huh?"

"You have four heartbeats. And I'm a vampire, so trust me when I say that that's not supposed to happen. What are you?"

The Doctor dropped his gaze almost guiltily. Bella's glare receded and her eyes softened. Within a second, she stood in front of him. Her cold fingers lifted his chin slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You can tell me."

He chuckled and lay a hand on her head.

"I know, Swan."

"Well?"

The Doctor hesitated. "I'm a Time Lord."

"A what?" Bella asked.

"Time Lord. The last of them, actually."

"What happened?" Bella's voice was small, quiet.

The Doctor looked into her eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Bella felt fear. She'd never really observed his eyes, and she made a note not to do so again. There was a fire burning there, and not the hopeful fire that had warmed Bella when she had started traveling with him. This time, it was a violent fire, one that destroyed everything in its path and made its enemies turn and run.

It was there for only a second, though, before the flames and Bella's instincts waned back into that hopeful fire.

"I killed them," the Doctor said faintly.

Bella's eyes lowered to her feet. She heard the Doctor sigh.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" the Doctor asked.

Bella nodded. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

That was the day Bella Swan decided to travel with him forever. He was the last of his species; he had to feel alone. However, this was a man who destroyed an entire species. He was dangerous. She was afraid. But no matter how afraid she was, she trusted him. She thoroughly trusted him. That was something she could admit.

* * *

**Sorry for the filler chapter! I needed to kind of get things rolling, and I didn't want to randomly throw an "I'm a Time Lord" speech at all of you readers.**

**Ugh, Shakespearean vocabulary. Sorry if I used anything wrong. I've only read _Othello, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Macbeth._ And hey, why not make Bella and the Doctor those two crazy little lovers known as Romeo and Juliet?**

**Review, please! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Alnetia

The TARDIS whirred into its place on a planet that wasn't "Boring Earth" (this was the Doctor's name for it). Bella sat still as a statue as her eyes followed the Doctor's spastic movements around the TARDIS' control board. He pounded on a few keys and adjusted his bow tie every now and then. He caught sight of her staring and cleared his throat.

"I'm not used to my companions being so still, Swan. Move around a bit," the Doctor said.

Bella smirked, but other than that, she didn't do anything else.

"That's creepy."

"Problem, Doctor?" Bella challenged, flashing a wide smile that showed off her glimmering teeth. He stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Bella chuckled.

"No, no problem at all. Like I said, I'm used to my companions being more, you know, restless."

"I am restless. I can't sleep," Bella said bluntly.

"You can't?" the Doctor said, surprised. "Er, as in, _insomnia_ can't sleep?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I literally can't sleep. I gave all of that up when Edward bit me."

"Well, no wonder you look so tired," the Doctor said lightly.

"Do I?" Bella asked. A trace of amusement laced her voice.

They left it at that. Bella turned her head and looked at the doors out of the corner of her eye.

"Are we here?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

The Doctor tilted his head and listened. The sound of waves and the calls of birds sounded. He grinned.

"We're here!"

"But I thought we weren't going to Earth?"

"Oh, trust me, Swan. This is not Earth."

The Doctor led Bella to the doors and opened them. Her eyes widened.

"This isn't possible!" Bella cried in amazement.

"Oh, but it is! Isn't this proof enough?"

"Where are we?"

"Call it a parallel universe, if you will. But really, it's a star. Have you heard of Cassiopeia and Andromeda, those two constellations?"

"Well, yes. Carlisle and Jasper taught me about them, once."

"There's a galaxy between the two," the Doctor explained. "In that galaxy, there's a planet called Alnetia. That's where we are. Beautiful, isn't it?"

It _was _beautiful. It was the most beautiful thing Bella had ever seen, and Bella had seen very many beautiful things.

They had landed on clouds. They puffed against the TARDIS and ricocheted in plumes of white. They parted around the ship and continued on their way, turning into waterfalls. Above them, a bird-shaped nebula and all of its colors were clear to see. Constellations danced with each other or sat on the moons.

A bird shot from the clouds and landed next to the TARDIS. It wasn't just a bird, however. It was vibrantly-colored and strikingly-huge. It was large enough to fit a person, and a few minutes later, a person _did _jump off. She lithely jumped off of the bird's neck and walked to Bella and the Doctor. The clouds wafted up in wisps wherever she stepped.

Bella looked at the Doctor, surprised.

"Wait... we can walk on the clouds?"

"Of course we can! Come along, Swan!"

Bella eagerly stepped off of the TARDIS and went to meet the girl, who smiled warmly at Bella.

The girl looked nineteen or so. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a purple vest with intricate, lighter purple swirls on it. The gold collar of her vest was turned up and the vest was belted with a band of the same gold color. She wore black pants that stopped mid-calf and brown leather boots. Her eyes were a deep violet and her raven hair slowly floated around her face as though she were suspended in water. With a start, Bella realized that hers was, too.

"Well, well, well! Of all the people to meet again," the Doctor said, bouncing over to them.

"Doctor," the girl said curtly. Her voice had a dreamlike quality to it, a slight echo that Bella couldn't exactly place her finger on.

"Queen Evelia," the Doctor said. He swept out his arm and bowed with exaggerated reverence.

"Just Ever, please. Haven't we known each other long enough to be rid of the formalities?"

"I'm not too sure, I mean, it seems like only four-hundred years ago you were tiny, waltzing with me and telling me about all the wars you would fight in.

"It _was _four-hundred years ago." Ever drawled.

"Was it? Well, you're looking good for your age."

"As are you. You've changed your face once more, I see."

"I know! Oh, this is my companion, Bella."

Ever curtsied to Bella. Bella smiled.

"What brings you here, old friend?" Ever tilted her head. "Need you my help again?"

"Just a friendly visit," the doctor said cheerfully. "I'm taking Bella for a spin, you see. She's been cooped up for the last six months."

Ever winced. "That sounds dreadful."

"It was," Bella shuddered at the thought of ultimately having to go back to the Cullens.

"From what star are you, Bella? You do not appear to be human."

"I'm not," Bella explained. "I'm from Earth and everything, but I'm a vampire."

"Vampire?" Ever asked. "I was aware of the Silurians inhabiting Earth, but not of vampires."

"They keep their presence pretty low-key," the Doctor said. "I'd only thought they were rumors until I met Bella."

"I see. So, you say you are here for a friendly visit?"

"That's right!"

"Then come with me down to Alnetia. If you like, I can set out a feast."

"Oh, I can't eat," Bella said. Ever blinked.

"No? Very well. At least allow me to offer you a place of rest."

"I can't sleep either..."

By now, Ever was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Surely my people can offer you hospitality in _some _way."

"It's okay," Bella assured her. "If I could maybe just explore Alnetia for a while, that would be nice."

"Then shall I offer you a bird?"

Without waiting for her to answer, Ever closed her eyes. Two birds spiraled up from the clouds, both as large as the one Ever had arrived on. One was long-necked and colorful as Ever's birds, and the other had sharp eyes and dark black feathers.

"Bella, you may take Tempest. Doctor, I have summoned Coventina for you as in your last visit."

"Thanks, Ever! And you'll be taking Fleet?"

Ever nodded and headed back to the bird she had arrived on, Fleet.

Bella watched the Doctor, who was busy chatting with the bird.

Chatting with the bird. The bird had a soft voice, somewhat like Ever's. The bird was talking. _Talking_.

The darkly colored bird ruffled his feathers and shuffled towards Bella. He dipped his head low to the ground.

"It is my honor to fly you to the palace, miss. I am Tempest."

Tempest's voice was deep and smooth, like cherries coated in dark chocolate. Bella smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tempest. I'm Bella."

Tempest's intimidating stare softened.

"Have you flown before, Miss Bella?"

"No," Bella admitted.

"Very well. Climb onto my neck."

"Onto your _neck_?" Bella asked in surprise, her hand raising and brushing against her own throat. "Won't that hurt?"

Tempest chuckled. "No, it will not. No need for concern."

Bella glanced over at the Doctor, who was climbing onto his bird, Coventina. Following his lead, she clambered a bit gracelessly onto Tempest's neck so that she was mounted just above his wings.

"Well done," Tempest said encouragingly. Bella felt a little stupid, almost like a human again, struggling with the simplest tasks. "Remember not to squeeze my neck so tightly. You will keep better balance that way."

"Okay," Bella said uncertainly. "Erm, is that it?"

She never got to finish her sentence. She shrieked as Tempest took off after Fleet and Coventina, and nearly tore feathers out of the poor bird's neck. She shut her eyes tightly and buried her face into Tempest's dark plumage. She kept her eyes closed until she heard the Doctor's voice.

"Bella! Open your eyes, you're missing the view!"

Bella opened her eyes slowly. The Doctor had been right; she _had_ been missing out on a fantastic view.

Below her, Alnetia glistened. Instead of roads, clouds tufted around between the buildings. Birds and people casually walked or flew from place to place. Above her, scores of birds and their riders swan dived and spiraled. Some Alnetians even lazily laid on their backs upon the birds. Some slept, some read, some just stared at the kingdom below.

On the outskirts of Alnetia, stone statues taller than skyscrapers held up their trumpets in a fanfare position. Out of the trumpets, clouds turned into waterfalls, then back into clouds. Bella watched in fascination as fish the size of sharks and whales swam up and down the waterfalls.

Tempest was flying towards an open-air palace. The palace was huge, built into a mountain on the far end of Alnetia. Again, waterfalls fell from the palace.

"Is that where we're going?" Bella asked Tempest.

Tempest hummed in confirmation.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Why else?" the Doctor answered before Tempest could. "Ever's the queen here."

Bella looked at Ever in surprise. Sure enough, the wind was now whipping her hair back so Bella could see a gold circlet around Ever's head.

They reached the palace, and Fleet turned upside down. Ever dropped from Fleet's back, flipped, and landed in the dining hall as softly as a cat. Fleet turned nose up and flew away. Fortunately, Tempest was considerate enough simply to set Bella on the ground. Coventina followed suit, and the Doctor stepped into place next to Ever and Bella.

"Well then, Swan," the Doctor said with a big grin. "What did you think?"

"What do you _think _I thought?" Bella said excitedly. "That was fun. Scary, but fun."

"I know."

Another bird flew in. It pecked Ever lightly on the shoulder and Ever turned and tilted her head. The bird flapped its wings and gestured for her to follow. It brought her to the other end of the room and squawked. Ever whistled back, communicating with it. Bella glanced at the Doctor quizzically.

"What's going on?" Bella hissed.

"Nothing," the Doctor patiently whispered back. "They're just talking. And either that bird isn't fluent in Alnetian, or Ever has something she's hiding from us."

"Alnetian?" Bella asked. "What do you mean, 'Alnetian?' She's talking in English."

"No, she's not. She's talking in Alnetian. The TARDIS translator translates her Alnetian into English, and our English into Alnetian. If you don't all speak the same language on Earth, why wouldn't everyone in the universe do the same?"

"Oh. I guess you're right."

Ever was walking towards them now. Her eyes were now filled with something between annoyance and anger. The bird flew away.

"Ajax has received word of an intruder. If you will excuse me," Ever said hurriedly. The way she spoke the words quickly and quietly, no matter how displeased she was, reminded Bella of Edward. She quickly brushed the thoughts away, though; Edward was light years away. As Tempest had said to her only moments before, there was "no need for concern."

"Whoa, wait," the Doctor said, he and Bella falling into step beside Ever. They left the dining hall and entered a room with marble floors and high ceilings. "Do you think I'm going to let you have all the fun?"

"It is most certainly not 'fun,' Doctor," Ever murmured. "Intruders often tend to have intentions of crossing the Shadow Proclamation, and that, of course, brings the Judoon. And you've seen the Judoon; my citizens are never happy when they pay a visit."

"What's the Shadow Proclamation?" Bella asked.

"It's an organization that upholds intergalactic law," the Doctor explained. "The Judoon are like their police force."

Before Bella could reply, Ever threw open a door on the right side of the hallway. A dozen Alnetian guards had their bows and arrows trained on a man chained to the wall. They all blocked her view, but Bella heard the man arguing (flirting?) with the guards. They parted for Ever, but closed again.

The Doctor looked annoyed, to say the least. He muttered under his breath.

"Stupid man follows me everywhere."

"Huh? I can't see. What's going on?" Bella hissed.

"Miss Bella."

Bella jumped. Tempest was behind her, his neck bent low again. She hadn't even realized he'd been following them. She obligingly climbed onto Tempest's neck again, and he lifted her high enough to see over the guards. She noticed that Ever was busy studying the man, who had begun to flirt with _her_. Heck, Ever was even starting to blush.

"...it's not like I mean any harm. I just heard the Doctor was here. Although I didn't expect his companion to be such a lovely young lady," the man said, flashing a smile Edward Cullen would have killed for.

"I am not his companion," Ever said, ignoring the last part. "And I suggest you do not try anything of that sort again. As you can see, I have the upper hand." She gestured to the guards around her. Their fingers tensed just a little bit around the strings, ready to let loose the arrows.

"I'd let you have the upper hand any day."

"Oi! Ever!" the Doctor said. Ever whipped her head around to the Doctor, indomitably frustrated. She looked almost on the verge of tears.

"What!" she snapped. "Can you not see I am busy with an interrogation?"

"Well, yeah, I can see," the Doctor said, backing up nervously. "But if it helps, I know him. He's not a threat. The opposite, actually. He wouldn't be a threat to a fly."

"A fly?" Ever asked, confused.

"They're these little things that buzz around on Earth. They're very annoying. I actually have a remedy to get rid of them that involves wire, a cat, Krillitane oil, and—"

"Doctor!" the man said. A grin spread across his face. "Isn't this the third time I've seen you change faces?"

"Isn't this the billionth time we've ended up in the same place?"

"It's a relief to see you," the man exhaled.

"I'm starting to think it isn't a coincidence." the Doctor grumbled.

"Well, this time it wasn't. See, apparently a vampire's girlfriend went missing. Naturally we'd assumed she was dead, so we sent an agent in to see what happened. Vampires don't just go missing, right? Wrong. The vampire thought we'd think he was crazy, but he told us that his girlfriend was kidnapped by a crazy guy in a blue box. Well, that obviously sparked a bunch of excitement. Ianto told Gwen, who told Martha, who told Jenny, who told Vastra, who told Strax. Strax announced it to the rest of the Sontarans, then the Sontarans told the Phemes. You know how much of gossips the Phemes are. They told just about everybody in the universe. Word reached Dorium Maldovar, and he told me. He tried to cut off my wrist, can you believe it?"

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"I took my Vortex Manipulator and decided to pay you a visit! Is that so wrong?"

"Yes."

"You're so mean, Doctor. Where's your new companion? Everyone's looking for her now, you know."

"I'm right here." Bella was at the Doctor's side in an instant. She propped her arm against his shoulder and leaned against him.

The man's eyes widened. "Whoa. Whoa. _Whoa_."

"Don't even think about it," the Doctor warned. "Bella, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Unfortunately."

"Well, _hello_, Bella."

"Hey, Jack."

"Oh, yes," Ever grumbled from somewhere behind them. "Of course. Man breaks into the Palace of Alnetia, 'Hey, Jack! Shall we forget that you are an intruder?' Lower your weapons. He is a friend of the Doctor's."

The guards hesitantly lowered their bows and arrows.

"So, Miss Queen, are you gonna release me?" Jack asked.

Ever harrumphed and held her hand out to the Doctor. He tossed her the barreled object that he had used to lock the Cullens out of the TARDIS. Ever pointed it at Jack's cuffs. It made a warbling sound and the cuffs released. She threw the object back at the Doctor, who caught it and tucked it into his pocket.

"What was that?" Bella asked, gritting her teeth.

"Sonic screwdriver," he said. "What, do you not like it?"

"It's cool and all, but it needs to be less... sonic. And more screwdriver."

"Don't diss the sonic!"

"No, it's just that my senses are heightened. It's like playing something _really _high pitched to dog. They freak out because it hurts their ears."

"Oh," the Doctor said. "Does it hurt your ears?"

"Not really, but it's a bit uncomfortable. It's okay, though; I can stand it."

The Doctor stared at her doubtingly.

"Well, then, Bella," Jack said, putting one arm around her and the other around the Doctor. "Shall we all three get better acquainted with one another?"

* * *

Bella truly enjoyed her time on Alnetia. Ever and her subjects were very hospitable, despite their suspicions about Jack. Bella took some time to explore the kingdom while Jack and the Doctor slept ("But neither of us need sleep!"). When they woke up in the morning, Ever gave them both something to eat and let Bella out to hunt. She'd caught a weird-looking creature with horns and fur with the sweetest, best-tasting blood she'd ever had.

Jack had decided to join them. He'd agreed to quit flirting with Bella after a long-winded speech from the Doctor about how she was technically still married to Edward.

They were all gathered at the TARDIS. Ever patted the Doctor on the head, and without a word, pushed him and Jack into the TARDIS. She turned to Bella and handed her a Vortex Manipulator, just like the one that Jack usually wore.

"You never know what your adventures with the Doctor might get you into," she explained. "It is a possibility you will need this one day."

"Thanks," Bella said. "Were you his companion once?"

"Yes, but only once," she said wistfully. "A very long time ago."

Ever glanced at Bella kindly.

"Be sure he visits me. He has so many companions I doubt he remembered me until only recently."

"I will," Bella promised.

Ever hummed. "Yes... you must come back, as well. Tempest has grown fond of you. It is a shame you have to leave so soon."

"We'll visit again," Bella said.

"Yes. Until next time, then."

"Bye, Ever." Bella turned to go into the TARDIS.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I noticed that while you were here in Alnetia, something seemed to be holding you back from complete exploration. Whatever it is," Ever's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Never go back to it. You deserve a happy adventure, and the Doctor can give that to you."

Bella was taken aback. Ever was right, of course, but hearing it being said out loud, never to go back to Edward? She suddenly felt ashamed that somewhere out there, Edward was frantically searching for her. Heck, the Doctor had said five minutes but had come back six months later. Maybe she'd been gone twenty years back on Earth.

No. She wasn't going to turn back now. She couldn't go back to that mundane life she'd lived in. Ever had also said she deserved a happy adventure; the Doctor could give that to her, not Edward or any of the Cullens. She could go to Edward sometime later and explain, but she wasn't going to stick around long enough for him to convince her to stay.

The TARDIS door creaked open.

"You coming, Swan?" the Doctor asked.

Bella looked at Ever, who tilted her head again in the way only she could. The left corner of her lip twitched upward. She jutted her head towards the TARDIS door, then jumped and did the splits in the air. Fleet swooped from under the clouds again, and picked Ever up on his neck.

As Bella entered the TARDIS, the last she saw of Alnetia was her friend flying back to her kingdom.

* * *

**If you want to use Alnetia, Ever, Tempest, or any of the other characters mentioned in this story (whom I actually _own_), then go ahead. I don't mind. Just tell me who you're using, how you're using them, and send me a link to your story. I'm actually thinking about putting all of my OCs and my imaginary planets on my profile so that if someone wants, he or she can choose from that list. **

**I loved this chapter! **

**Oh, please tell me I didn't just review my own story. In case I did, maybe _you_ should review. Just in case.**


	4. Amsterdam

Bella was sad to leave Alnetia, but excited to see what else the Doctor had planned for her.

"Where to, Doc? Er... Doctor," Jack amended when the Doctor shot him a glare.

"I don't know. Wherever Bella wants to go."

Bella waved her hand and the list appeared. She handed it to the Doctor. His eyes scrolled over it quickly.

"Okay, Swan. Earth or elsewhere?"

"Let's go back in time," Bella said eagerly. "I put a lot of those on the list, you can choose this one."

"Make it quiet, though. Miss Queen was so formal she gave me a headache," Jack joked.

The Doctor, taking the joke seriously, looked complacent. "Quiet, in the past... here, I have an idea." He pressed a few buttons. The engines thumped a bit, whirred some, then stopped again. The Doctor turned towards Jack and Bella, raising a finger.

"I need you to be very solemn. This is an important time in Earth history; we can't have you tampering with anything."

Jack was already out the door before the Doctor had finished. Bella shot the Doctor an apologetic glance, then followed Jack.

"Oh, my aching head..." Jack said, stretching.

Bella stepped out moments later, and her jaw dropped. Her mouth flopped for a bit, almost like a fish. She shook Jack's arm. He stood up and looked at her quizzically, and upon seeing where they were, he bit his tongue. The Doctor was right; they certainly had to be quiet.

A group of eight, all dressed in gloomy-looking clothes, huddled together and stared at Jack and Bella with wide eyes. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and let the door creak shut.

"Doctor..." Bella started.

"I know," the Doctor said solemnly. He turned to Bella, his eyes filled with melancholy. "Amsterdam. July 29, 1944."

"Six more days," Jack said softly. "We can't help them?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Fixed point in time. That girl there," he pointed to a girl with wide eyes and wild, curly hair. "She becomes a beacon of hope for the rest of time when her father goes on to publish her diary... _The Diary of a Young Girl_. The diary of Anne Frank."

A tall man stepped forward and nervously cleared his throat. When he spoke, a strong Dutch accent was evident in his voice.

"Pardon me?"

Just like that, the spell cast over the TARDIS crew was broken as the Doctor turned to the man and grinned. He clapped his hands together, then reached out excitedly to shake the speaker's hand with both of his own.

"Otto Frank! And the rest of the members of the Secret Annex, I assume?"

"Big fan!" Jack said.

"Jack!" Bella chastised. Then she mumbled, "If you're going to act like that, go take a selfie with them."

Meanwhile, everyone else backpedaled. One woman marched forward and scowled at Otto Frank.

"I told you we would be caught! It was the thief! The thief found us and turned us over to the police," she said, pointing angrily at the TARDIS.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed. "We're not the police! Wait. Oh, police box! I knew that would be the death of me one day, didn't you, Bella?"

"Doctor," Bella pulled the Doctor into the TARDIS. "You're scaring them with your brashness. Slow down a bit. You don't want to be too in-your-face, you know?"

"Right, right. Calm is the word in the Secret Annex. _Quiet _is the word in the Secret Annex."

Bella waited for the Doctor to regain his composure. He patted Bella's head.

"Thanks, Swan. Now let's go."

* * *

It was very tense between the members of the Secret Annex and the crew of the TARDIS. Jack and the Doctor sat on the Van Pels' bed, while Bella opted for pulling up a stool and awkwardly sitting with her hands folded on her crossed legs. The Van Pels, the Franks, and Fritz Pfeffer sat uneasily at the dining table and observed the police box that had landed in the small space (and somehow fit).

Anne, however, wasn't as interested in the box as she was in who came out of it. She looked at the Doctor, with his bowtie and floppy hair and tweed coat. She looked at Jack, with his tall frame and belt and suspenders. Finally, she looked at Bella, with her dark locks and slightly-glimmering skin and unearthly beauty. An odd trio, all obviously very comfortable with one another.

"Doctor," Mr. Frank said. "You say you are not police."

"Exactly."

"Your box _says _police."

"I know, Mr. Frank!" the Doctor said, hopping off of the bed. "That's because the chameleon circuit is broken and she's turned into a police box."

"Chameleon circuit," Peter van Pels murmured. "Never heard of it."

"It doesn't matter," Mr. Van Pels said. "The man's crazy. And loud. You're lucky it's after five thirty, otherwise we'd all be dead!"

The Doctor made an indignant noise, while Jack and Bella bobbed their heads in mild agreement as though to say he had a point.

"How did three people fit inside?" Margot asked curiously. "And how did it materialize in our kitchen?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, Margot Frank, the things I could show you. And your family."

"Then why don't we?" Bella asked. She was by the Doctor's side in an instant, scaring the living daylights out of everyone but Jack and the Doctor. "We could take them into the TARDIS. Just this once. We could let them see the sights of the future."

The Doctor stared at her. He thought for a bit, then looked at the families in front of him, who were looking at the TARDIS crew in confusion. He rocked back in forth, looked down, then looked back at Bella.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," he said quickly. "But they can't mention this to anybody. A blue police box doesn't show up in Anne's diary, and if it did, then, well..."

"Then what?" Bella asked.

"The Cullens would be able to put two and two together," the Doctor whispered. "Come on. What would she say? 'Oh, today a TARDIS came and took us to the future. A man called the Doctor, a woman called Bella Swan, and something called a Jack came out of it. Did I also mention that Bella Swan had glittery skin, moved too quickly, and was too pretty to be real? And that the Doctor had on a bowtie and tweed coat?'"

"Ah. I see," Bella said, amused. "So then we just tell her not to write it down."

The Doctor huffed. "Well, yes. Pretty much."

"That settles it, then. We just take them, buy them some ice cream, show them the Anne Frank house?"

"Basically. Just let them enjoy the day, and keep their hopes up. Then we'll go somewhere else, eh, Swan?"

Bella smiled and nodded, and the Doctor stood up abruptly.

"Okay, then, Van Pels, Franks, and Pfeffer, who wants to go to the future?"

Anne jumped up with a grin, before Peter pulled her back down and stared at the Doctor.

"No!"

"What do you mean, no?" Jack demanded. "It's the future!"

Otto Frank looked at them skeptically. "I must agree with Peter. I'm sorry, but there is no sure way we can have of trusting y—"

The Doctor had started pacing and smiling knowingly around the halfway point when Mr. Frank had started talking. He snapped his fingers, effectively cutting him off as the TARDIS doors swung open. Everyone's eyes widened, their jaws fell to the floor, and Bella and Jack leaped inside. The Doctor went inside too, then turned in a dramatic spin.

"Who da man? Oh, no, I'm never saying that again."

Although everyone tried to hold her back, Anne stepped inside and gazed at the TARDIS in wonder.

"It's not possible! It is so much larger on the inside!"

The Doctor deflated. "Why did you have to use such a large vocabulary, Anne? You're supposed to say 'it's bigger on the inside', not 'it is so much larger on the inside'!"

"It's bigger on the inside," Bella said, fondly patting the Doctor's head.

"Thank you for following the protocols, Swan," the Doctor said with a tip of his imaginary hat. Bella hummed in response.

Margot Frank tentatively stepped into the TARDIS, following her sister. Peter was in step behind her, albeit much more cautiously. Soon, the rest of the members of the Secret Annex were all taking in the TARDIS with wondrous looks in their eyes.

"Trust me now?" the Doctor said softly.

"No," Fritz Pfeffer said just as softly.

"Good!" the Doctor said, turning on his heel and pounding buttons on the console. "Where should we go? The Anne Frank House? Then maybe Paris! Or Broadway!"

The TARDIS lurched and took everyone with it. Before they knew it, though, they were off.

Anne was leaning on the railing. Bella walked next to her and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yes. It's just... is this how you live everyday?"

"Huh?" Bella looked at Anne quizzically. "Well, yeah. Of course it is. It _wasn't_, but..."

"Savor it," Anne said. "You don't know what it's like to be confined as I do."

"I suppose not," Bella said. "I _have _been confined, but not like you. I suppose I was a little ungrateful."

"How so?"

"I had a boyfriend... er, husband, I suppose, named Edward. I don't think of him as my husband since I hated him. But still, he wouldn't let me do anything."

"But you could physically do them, if you somehow escaped from Edward?"

Bella nodded.

Anne sighed and turned. "You are lucky. I am envious. You have the universe at your feet, while I am left behind a bookcase."

"Well, I'm pretty impressed you've lasted this long. It's been what, two years?"

"Yes, that's about right," Anne said. She smiled up at Bella. "You are very kind to us and we are Jews. Tell me why."

"It won't be like this forever. I promise." Anne nodded.

"Then I can remain hopeful we will see the end of the war and the start of peace. Because, Bella, in spite of everything, I still believe people are really good at heart."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"You, Jack, the Doctor. All of you working to make things right, even through all the turmoil; that is why. You are blessed with this opportunity."

Bella cast her eyes down. She _was _blessed. More blessed than others. More blessed than this brave young girl standing next to her.

She'd made up her mind. She would go to face her demons as soon as they'd dropped the Secret Annex occupants back off, and she would go to face Edward. She would stand up straight, look him in the eyes, then confidently tell him she didn't love him and she was running off with a different man.

"Come along, Swan! We're here! And maybe we could show them space while we're at it. If you want, we can visit Alnetia or some other planet."

Okay, maybe she wouldn't tell him _just yet_.

Bella looked at Anne, who looked out the door. She seemed very afraid to leave the safety of the TARDIS.

"It will all be well through those doors?" she asked in a trembling, meek voice. Bella nodded, and Anne became resolute. "Then I trust you."

Anne went ahead, and Bella folded her arms and stood next to the Doctor.

"She's so..." Bella started. Optimistic? Considerate? Mature? None of these would fit. Fortunately, the Doctor understood.

"Yes," he said softly. "That, right there, that's why she gives hope."

The two watched through the open doors as Jack led the group out and enthusiastically explained to everyone what was what and what had changed.

"That's the canal. You know the canal. But now, the boats are powered by gas. That's spagh— oh! Spaghettieis! Doctor!"

The Doctor obediently handed Jack some money so he could go buy the Franks some spaghettieis.

"Where are we?" Bella asked. "And what are spaghettieis?"

"First of all, we're in Amsterdam, present day. Second of all, spaghettieis are a German treat. It _looks _like spaghetti, but it's vanilla ice cream _made _to look like spaghetti."

"Really? Let's try some!" Bella said excitedly. The Doctor chuckled.

"Alright, alright! Slow down, Swan," the Doctor said, nudging her arm.

"Come along, Swan, slow down, Swan," Bella said in a mock English accent. "Make up your mind!"

"Uncalled for!" the Doctor exclaimed, leaping off the control board with a grin and extending his arm to Bella. "So, Ms. Swan, if you would accompany me on our trip with the Franks?"

"It would be my honor, kind sir," Bella said, taking the Doctor's arm and smiling almost flirtatiously up at him.

And the Doctor's heartbeats sped up a bit. Only the slightest. Little. Bit.

* * *

**Inspired by a post on Tumblr, and also because Anne Frank is the epitome of a good role model. **

**And the romance between Bella and the Doctor heats up a bit! Only the slightest. Little. Bit.**

**Review, please!**


	5. Forks

After their visit to Amsterdam, they all dropped the Franks back off in 1944. Fortunately, the Doctor managed to choose his words carefully enough so that they didn't have to lie through their teeth.

"Doctor," Edith Frank had asked softly. "You are from the future. Tell me... will we have peace?"

"Oh, Mrs. Frank," the Doctor replied. "Of course. There will be peace. Hitler's reign of power will end, and you will find peace."

Bella smiled at her, as did Jack. Satisfied, Mrs. Frank nodded and left the TARDIS. Once she looked away, Bella's smile crumbled and her breath quickened. She closed her eyes and turned her face away in shame. Mrs. Frank would find peace of course, just not the way she pictured.

The doors shut. The Doctor turned his back. The TARDIS engines whirred. And just like that, the members of the Secret Annex received their death sentence.

* * *

It had been two years.

Jack and Bella had become the closest of friends after meeting the Franks. Heck, Bella liked him more than she liked Alice (which wasn't really saying anything, but she liked him a lot). Jack was like the big brother she'd always wanted, joking around when acceptable but knowing when to stop. As for Bella and the Doctor, their relationship was still a bit unclear. Jack often teased them and told them to get together. They would glare at him.

Occasionally, Jack would go back to Torchwood for a while and pick up some information on the vampire's missing girlfriend (Bella would roll her eyes when he called her this). The Cullens were still looking for her, Edward still loved her and still wore his wedding ring. Bella didn't.

Sometimes, on the rare occasions when Jack and the Doctor slept, Bella would take the stairs to the space beneath the control table. She would sit on the Doctor's little swing and rock herself back and forth. She would sit and she would think, but most of the time she would just sit. If she did, for some reason, think, she would think about Edward. This was why she preferred not to think; her guilt would get the best of her and she would become too tempted to return to Edward.

The Doctor usually found her sitting, scowling, and being all-around sour. When this happened, he would send her away to the Forest Room, a room he had created just for Bella, so that she could hunt. Only occasionally would she do as she was told.

Not too big of a change from living with the Cullens.

One day, Jack and Bella were playing darts ("But Bella, that's not fair!") while the Doctor was tinkering. He suddenly sat up from his place underneath the table, his brows furrowed as he turned his head slightly to the left.

"How long's it been, Swan?"

"Since when?"

"Since we left."

"Since we left where?"

The Doctor was standing now, walking towards Bella. "Since we left Forks."

She looked at the Doctor suspiciously. "Why does it matter?"

"Two years," Jack piped in. "It's been two years. You found me a day after you left, right? So it's been about two years."

"Two years," the Doctor mouthed. "And how many times have we been to Forks? Or Phoenix?"

Bella froze, the dart in her hand left unthrown. "Um... never? Wait, no, when we were fighting that Dalek, we went to Phoenix. Once."

"Yeah, Phoenix the planet!"

"You didn't say Phoenix the city!"

"Was it not implied that I meant we haven't visited either one of your parents _once _over the past two years?"

"Doctor! We can't go back! They'll bury me alive and dance on my grave!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh, come on. That's an over-exaggeration. If the Cullens are worried about you, imagine your parents."

Bella did, and the guilt was back. She grit her teeth, walked up the stairs, then sprawled herself out on the cushioned seat next to the control table. She moaned and pouted. "Why do you have to have such good morality all the time?"

"Because I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said softly, taking a seat next to Bella's head. He patted her forehead fondly. "And if I didn't, then I wouldn't be."

Bella stared, then sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"So we're meeting Bella's parents?" Jack asked.

"Apparently," the Doctor said, heading to the control panel and starting the TARDIS.

Meanwhile, Bella was curled up on the couch, brooding. Jack sat next to her, folded his hands, and rested his elbows on his knees. He stared at her and she stared back. He sighed and finally reclined into a more relaxed position, patting Bella's foot.

"You've been moody lately, Belly-Bean."

"I can't help it. I keep remembering that I'm going to have to go back sooner or later."

"So? You like your parents, don't you?"

"Well, yes," Bella said. "But like I said, they'll be really hurt I left. And I'm scared because I don't want to see that."

Jack offered a small, knowing smile. "I understand. I knew this girl once. Her name was Rose. She was the Doctor's companion... but she got stuck on a parallel world. Then she had another chance to come back to us, but she didn't take it."

"Did Rose regret her decision?"

"Maybe. And then we have Martha, who walked away. She's married now, but she misses the Doctor. It's hard not to."

"And?" Bella prompted.

"She's happy. There's Donna, too, who came too close to the flame and got burned."

"What?"

"The Doctor was forced to erase her memory. My point here, Bells, is that each of them got too carried away or became too distant. And look at where they ended up. Sure, they're happy now, but they each had to abandon something. You shouldn't have to choose."

"So all of them, it was either their family or the Doctor?"

"Yes. And if you make the right choices and balance out your actions, then you can have the best of both worlds."

Bella smiled coyly. "Was that a pun, Captain Jack Harkness?"

Jack smirked right back at her, but before he could say anything, the familiar thud of landing jerked the duo out of their seats. Bella rubbed the back of her head (though she didn't need to) and scowled, then proceeded to tell the Doctor off for the not-so-gentle landing.

"Relax, Swan. You've had harsher landings before. This one isn't anything new."

"Yeah, she's just testy that—"

"You want to finish that sentence, Jack?" Bella, said, 'casually' observing her nails in an 'nonthreatening' manner.

Jack stood straight and cleared his throat. "No, ma'am."

The Doctor, Bella and Jack pushed the doors open and Bella squinted at Forks. It was one of those rare days when it was sunny and not raining, and people were taking advantage of the clear weather and meandering around the small town.

Bella tapped her foot nervously. "Yay, we're in Forks. Let's get back inside."

"No, Bella," the Doctor said. "We have to visit your father."

"But what about the Cullens?"

"It's sunny, do you think they'll be out?"

"It's sunny, how am _I _supposed to go out?" Bella quipped.

"You're wearing your necklace, right? It'll make sure you aren't too sparkly."

Bella thought back to the time she and the Doctor had visited a planet called Momus, where the rude inhabitants had stared at her. Momus was very sunny, so after an awkward experience with their prince ("This female shines. She must be worth plenty. Arrest her and send her to my chambers!"), the Doctor built a perception filter into a necklace for Bella. He even let her choose the gemstone:

"Choose a star, Bella," the Doctor had said to her on one of her birthdays as they sat on a Hawaiian beach. Jack was flirting with some dancers at a luau.

"What?"

"A star in the night sky. Choose one. I'll take a piece of it and make it into a necklace for you."

"Doctor," she warned. "Don't you dare go through all that trouble."

"No, it's fine. I have to make you a perception filter for your skin in the sun, anyway, so I might as well put it in a necklace. The real things are too bulky."

"But—"

"I'm serious, Swan. It'd be even more trouble if you made me go out and buy a necklace. I wouldn't be able to find one the right size."

Bella shut up after that and grudgingly chose a star, to which the Doctor responded by muttering to himself and scrawling something down on his hand. Bella didn't actually think he would do it; most people usually didn't do things _that _nice for her. Then again, most people didn't have a police box that could travel through all of space and time.

The next morning, Bella came back up from underneath the control table to find a wire-caged crystal necklace. It was one of the beautiful, intricate types that she'd always seen on the internet but had never been able to buy. Two shining golden crystals were embedded in the wire and were held by a silver chain. Next to the gift was a piece of paper with a picture of the star she had pointed out, with the name "Nox" written underneath it.

Bella had worn the necklace every day since it was given to her.

"Are you coming, Swan?"

Bella was snapped out of her reverie as the Doctor beckoned towards her. She held her necklace a bit nervously. Fortunately, no one seemed to recognize her. Either they had gone too far into the future, or the Doctor's perception filter was working.

"Geez, Bell, this is where you lived?" Jack said, wrinkling his nose. Bella smacked him.

"Are you sure the Cullens won't show up?" she whispered.

"Absolutely certain," the Doctor whispered back. Bella switched her weight from one foot to the other and nervously surveyed the area. She wondered what everyone else saw.

"That place looks good," Jack noted. "Can we eat over there real quick?"

Soon enough, Bella, Jack, and the Doctor were sitting down at a table in a diner and waiting for the waitress to come around to them. Bella scanned the menu; she saw some of the foods that she and Charlie used to eat together, and a few more that she'd eaten before Edward had turned her.

"Welcome to Forks Diner, may I take your order?" a waitress asked dully, her mood mismatching the nice weather outside.

"I'll have the baked fish and soup," Jack said.

"Just a cherry coke, please."

"Do you have fish sticks and custard?" the Doctor asked. The waitress sighed, then went to get their orders. She came back a little while later and gave them their food. The Doctor immediately started chowing down, but Jack eyed the waitress.

"Hello," he said. Bella kicked him under the table and glared. "What?" he mouthed.

"Don't flirt," Bella mouthed back.

"I'm not. Anyway, hello!" Jack said to the waitress. She smiled dimly.

"Hello, sir."

"I'm Jack, this is the Doctor, and this is— ow!"

This time, it was the Doctor who was glaring after his kick (although it wasn't anywhere as hard as Bella's). He gave Jack a pointed look, which he fortunately understood.

"...Brianna," Jack finished lamely.

"I see."

"Why so gloomy, Heather?" Jack asked, reading Heather's nametag and scooting over enough so she could sit. She didn't. Instead, she scowled.

"Why else?"

Everyone stared at her, and she sighed. "Tourists, yeah? Lucky you. There are these families, the Swans and the Cullens. I mean, obviously, they're both really important, since it's basically the town doctor versus the town sheriff."

"And?" Bella prompted. She'd stiffened halfway through Heather's spiel.

"Well, the Cullens are still looking for Bella, and so's Sheriff Swan. But Sheriff Swan's convinced that the Cullens had something to do with Bella's disappearance, so now everywhere _any _of them go, they make everyone else around them gloomy. And," here, Heather leaned down and whispered. "Sheriff Swan is right over there. It's been nearly two years, but he's still hating on the Cullens. I would, too."

Bella's knee jerked with a resounding thud that made the diner go silent for a moment and nearly knocked the table over. Her death glare directed at the Doctor scared him almost enough to make him regenerate. "Nearly two years, huh? Well, if I remember correctly, _someone _said that we would be back within _five minutes _of Bella Swan's _mysterious _vanishing act from existence."

The Doctor mouthed, "Sorry," and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Meanwhile, Jack and Heather watched the exchange intently.

"You talk like you know where Bella Swan is," Heather said suspiciously. "You know, Charlie Swan and Carlisle and Edward Cullen have huge rewards over Bella's head and whoever kidnapped her."

"Kidnapped?" Jack asked, enjoying where this was going.

"Yes," Heather said, slowly reaching for her cell phone. "And I do recall Edward Cullen saying that she disappeared in a blue police box, just like that one that just appeared at the end of the street when you got here. And Charlie Swan said that the night before the kidnapping, Bella showed up with a strange man with brown hair and a British accent. Just like yours."

Jack and the Doctor exchanged nervous glances but Bella remained calm (despite her internal panic).

Erupting into tinkling laughter, she flashed Heather her sweetest smile. "Oh, yeah? I hope you guys find her. It's terrible when someone's just lost like that without any explanation."

Heather's eyes were narrowed, her previously apathetic demeanor completely gone. She was scowling. "I don't believe you."

Bella's smile faltered. She coughed nervously. Slowly grabbing her purse and clutching her necklace, she threw a pointed look at Jack and the Doctor. They nodded, and ran. As they ran out of the shop, they heard the exclamations of passersby and Heather yelling:

"Sheriff Swan!"

"Go!" Bella ordered. She turned to see her dad rounding the corner, then she ran into the TARDIS.

Throwing the door shut, the sound of bullets reverberated against the exterior. Meanwhile, Bella was grabbing the Doctor by the suspenders.

"_Two years_?"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!"

"Two years! Take me back!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Bella shrieked.

"Well, see, it's all very timey-wimey, but you're already in the future you've been seen—"

"Time can be rewritten."

"Well, yes, but there are rules even I can't break or bend!"

Bella growled and pulled her hair.

"Now what do we do, Time Lord?"

"Well, I'm afraid the only thing we _can _do is go back to your house and tell Charlie the truth."

Bella scoffed, but resigned and plopped herself down on the couch again with quiet curses she had learned in other alien languages. "Lovely. Now I'm a fugitive in my own hometown." She broke off in Alnetian, then Raxacoricofallapatorian, then by this point, the TARDIS decided to mute her entirely.

"Look, Swan," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry. I screwed up—"

"No kidding."

"But I can fix it. I'm sorry."

There was no noise other than the TARDIS humming and Jack tapping his fingers against the railing. It was solemnly silent, and Bella was lost in her brooding, and the Doctor was—

"Freeze!" Charlie Swan burst through the doors, making everyone jump. Jack's hands flew behind his head, Bella dove in front of the Doctor, while the Doctor whirred his sonic and disarmed Charlie. Charlie looked too shocked to shoot even if his gun hadn't been sparked out of his hand by a glowing green screwdriver.

"What...?"

Fortunately, the sheriff had his priorities straight and was more focused on the fact that a tiny blue police box could house... well... _this_, and was taking in his surroundings. Meanwhile, Bella turned around.

"Great. I thought you locked the door. _And _took off."

"Sorry!"

"Who... what have you done with Bella?" Charlie exclaimed. He reached for his gun again.

"Dad! Dad, stop!"

He stopped and looked up in confusion. "Dad?"

"Dad, it's me. It's just me," with that, Bella took off her necklace and the red-haired green-eyed girl that Charlie had been seeing before turned into his daughter. His eyes widened and he rushed to her in relief.

"Bella! Bella, Bella," he said. Then, once again, his sorted priorities kicked in, and he was scolding her. "Young lady, you're grounded! Do you realize how terrified I was? How terrified Edward was? Carlisle nearly had to quit his job, he was so worried! You left your husband, the town's been terrible, and who on Earth are they?"

"Who in the universe, actually," the Doctor said. He jumped down the stairs and landed squarely on his two feet, then stuck a hand out to Charlie. "Or, if you want to be more specific, who on Gallifrey and who from a parallel universe."

Charlie was staring by now. The Doctor was smirking lightly.

"To answer your question, I'm the Doctor. And I'm afraid I stole Bella Swan."

* * *

**Hooray for updates! Can we do a giraffe dance, eh?**

**Dance, everyone! Dance the dance of life with me! **

**Okay, no? You're angry? Okay. Well, I have a good excuse. An excuse that is actually good this time. An excuse that is not bad, an excuse that is very not bad, and an excuse that is synonymous with fantastic or brilliant. This excuse will blow your mind, and this excuse is only one word:**

**Sherlock.**

**Guys, The Empty Hearse and The Sign of Three! How do you expect me to update when Sherlock's a waiter, John's a married man, Mary's a cute little jerkwad, and I'm that tiny little ball you're seeing in the corner who's crying her eyes out because of the feels?**

**I realize this is not the best excuse. You are welcome to express your Sherlock and/or Doctor Who feels through a civilized review.**


	6. Graveyard

The punch echoed throughout the control room. Bella rushed next to the Doctor, who was sitting up.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's slow down a bit—"

Another punch, and before anyone could realize what was happening, Charlie hoisted the Doctor up by his shirt and suspenders. Fortunately, Bella managed to rush between the two and separate her father from her friend before any real damage could be done.

"Dad! He's an idiot, don't mind him. He didn't kidnap me."

"Really, Bella? This is a case of Stockholm syndrome. Get behind me, I'll be calling in for backup. Now don't move, or I'll shoot!"

"Wait!" Jack shouted, jumping in front of the Doctor. "Wait!"

Charlie fired. The Doctor hunched into tornado position, Bella shrieked, and Jack clutched his chest and cursed. As he crumpled to the ground, Bella and the Doctor looked on. Charlie was still glaring at Jack's form on the floor, while his daughter rolled her eyes.

"Not again."

The Doctor looked at the watch on his wrist. "I'd say we have about thirty seconds until he gets back up."

"Gets back up?" Charlie asked incredulously. He was pretty sure he didn't miss, as a spot of red stained Jack's chest. Suddenly, Jack sat up and whooped.

"Man, how I have missed that! Not that I enjoy dying, especially when it's Bella who kills me. Once she nearly tore my throat out and threw me into the Time Vortex. No, she _did _throw me into the Time Vortex."

Charlie yelped as Jack abruptly jumped to his feet. With a stretch of his back and a crack of his neck, he backed up to the control table and leaned on it, lightly tapping out the prelude to Bach's Cello Suite with his fingers against the surface. The Doctor brandished his screwdriver at him and scanned, while Bella grumbled about the two men.

Meanwhile, Charlie, who was still traumatized after just witnessing a man whom he had just shot in the chest stand back right back up, promptly fell over. Bella rushed over in a blur and caught him.

"He stood up. He stood up," Charlie murmured. "Okay. That's okay. There's a box that's bigger on the inside and a man who can't die and your daughter's turned into some kind of speedy-person thing. That's okay. You've handled this before."

In truth, he hadn't, and was in desperate need of an aspirin.

Bella carried him over to the couch, where he sat speechlessly as he tried to grasp everything that had just occurred. He was now making incoherent noises.

"Funny, no one's really reacted like that before," the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Bella snapped.

"Sorry, sorry!" he leaped up to Charlie. "Mr. Swan? Mr. Swan, can you hear me?"

Another incoherent noise, but this one more or less resembled that of a dying whale's.

"He'll be fine."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Dad? Dad, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Dad?"

Silence.

"Dad."

"...It's bigger on the inside."

* * *

Charlie rubbed his temples as the Doctor explained over tea.

"I believe you," he said. "I don't like it, but I believe you. I mean, you have two beating hearts! You took me to... how do I say it?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius and its sister planet called," the Doctor said. He sipped some of his tea and promptly wiped his tongue after swallowing. "Cinnamon apple. Blegh. Apples are rubbish, hate apples. Whoever invented apples must have been trying to poison the planet."

"Throw me to the Cybermen," Bella grumbled.

"Doctor, you were the one who introduced apples to America," Jack said. "You told William Blackstone to plant the first apple orchard, remember?"

"Right, right. Well, I was young and stupid back then."

"That was last week."

Charlie looked on. Then he turned to Bella. "And you went with him on purpose?"

Bella cast her gaze to the table and Charlie went on heatedly. "That was very irresponsible of you, Bella. You should have known better."

"I know, but Dad, it was the whole _universe _at my feet! And I could have been home on time for tea, if this idiot didn't get the coordinates mixed up."

"Oi!"

"Tea?" Charlie raised an eyebrow almost as if he were amused that Bella had assimilated to her friends. "Bella, what about the Cullens? They're heartbroken. Alice and Rosalie never shop anymore, Emmett and Jasper are so much more gloomy, and Carlisle's been skipping some workdays. Now, you know I didn't approve of you marrying that Edward kid, but even I—"

"Neither did I," Bella scoffed.

Charlie looked up. "What was that?"

"I never approved of marrying Edward either. Dad, look, I don't even wear my wedding ring anymore. Anywhere outside of my original solar system, I'm not even married, since I got a technically-legal Alnetian divorce from him the last time I visited my best friend, Ever. Oh, I suppose I still need to thank her for that..."

"Bella, you should have just said no. He would have understood."

"Dad, he wouldn't have! He's clingy, and possessive, and I can't do anything around him! That's why I ran."

Charlie went silent. "That's why you ran?"

"Yes! Because really, if it was a choice between no choice at all and every single thing you've ever dreamed of, then what would you do?"

Charlie was silent again, then he started chuckling. "Oh, Bella. Bella, Bella. I understand. I was just like you when I was younger, and honestly, I would do the same thing you did. But I would make sure my space-and-time tour guide got the date right."

Bella stared. "What? That's it?"

"Of course. You can stay. But I _am _still upset that you never thought to call, text, email, or anything. I mean, you're on a spaceship! How are you not going to have a phone? It even says 'Police Public Call Box' on the front!"

"That's usually just a dummy," Bella said. "You wouldn't believe all the times I've gotten in trouble because it's not real."

Charlie harrumphed. "If you're staying, young lady, you'll keep in contact. I won't tell Edward, but if you don't, then I will, and there will be no place in this universe that he can't find you."

"Harsh."

"Maybe," Charlie said. "But either way, _you're _going to be the one telling your mother. Ha! You're the one telling— _your mother_!" Charlie panicked at this last line. "What will your mother say?"

"Wow, Dad. Really?" Bella deadpanned. She stood, and as she left the sitting room, she turned. "You tell her. May the Time Lords have mercy on your soul."

Charlie looked up fearfully. "Yes. May the Time Lords have mercy on my soul."

* * *

They landed in Forks.

"Doctor," Bella said, brushing her fingertips against the back of his hand on the console. "My mom lives in Phoenix, not Forks."

The Doctor hoped Bella didn't notice the pleasant shiver that shook his spine. "I know, but Charlie said she's visiting for the weekend."

Tossing Bella her coat, he put his own on. Bella lightly touched the cold necklace that hung around her throat.

"Where are we?" she asked as she wove her arms through Jack's and the Doctor's.

"A graveyard," the Doctor said. "Nearly everybody in this town thinks you're dead, Swan, and if Renee's visiting Forks, then what's the first place she goes to?"

"My grave," Bella said softly. The Doctor looked at her sympathetically. Then he pointed to a grave larger than the rest (surely paid for by the Cullens), with a woman standing solemnly in front of it. She placed a bouquet next to the headstone, and turned to go. She caught sight of the quartet.

"Charlie, hello. Who are they?"

"Um, hello, Renee," Charlie said gruffly. "These are the Doctor, Jack, and..."

"...And?" Renee prompted.

"Bella."

There was silence. Then, Renee spoke. "Charlie, that's really not funny."

"No, the real Bella. Our Bella. I'm afraid she, er..."

Renee looked disgusted. "That is low."

Charlie's shoulder's sagged. "I told you she wouldn't listen."

"Mom?" Bella said.

"No! Don't. Bella's dead. She was kidnapped, and they gave up the search almost six months ago."

"Mom, it's me," Bella said. Cautiously reaching up, she pulled off her necklace, and with a shimmer, she was Bella again, with glittering skin and all.

"No... Bella?" Renee reached up to touch Bella's face. Then she hugged her. "Oh, Bella! I was so worried! I thought you were dead! Wait, wait just a minute!"

Bella held up a hand. "I know. Punish me all you want. I deserve it. But Dad said I could stay."

"Stay? Stay where?"

"With the Doctor. Mom, he's got a spaceship! It's a time machine, too. I can go anywhere I want, all of time and space, everything that ever was, and anything that ever will be."

"But Bella, it's dangerous! And what about Edward?"

"Nah, don't worry about him," Jack said, cutting into the conversation. "Bella's hated him from the start. She even got a divorce on what, the third time we visited Alnetia?"

"Yes, Jack. Hello, Ms. Swan, I'm the Doctor. People call me the Doctor, aliens call me the Doctor, doctors call me the Doctor."

Renee stared like he was crazy, which didn't pull up too far from home. "You're insane."

"Doctor," Bella suddenly hissed fearfully. "I might have been hallucinating, but that statue, it just moved!"

Everyone but Charlie and Renee froze. They turned slowly towards the statue, and there was no denying it; it was closer this time. Its lips were curled up into a smirk, and it stared at the group with cold, unblinking eyes. The Doctor was the first to speak, and when he did, his voice was full of an urgency that made everyone's hearts drop to their feet in terror.

"Don't. Blink."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**I can tell the next chapter will be very fun to write, and I can't wait to deliver it to all of you delightful angels.**

**READERS!**

**I meant readers. Not angels. Definitely not angels. But you know what, maybe I'll need some proof. Since Weeping Angels can't exactly type, maybe you could all send a nice review my way? I mean, better safe than sorry, right?**


	7. Bane

"Doctor, what are those things?" Bella whispered as if keeping quiet would help their case.

"Weeping Angels. But that's not the question; the question is, how can you possibly see them move?"

"Is that wrong? Did you not see it?"

"Yes. Yes, it's wrong, it's so very wrong. Bella, those things are quantum-locked. They have the best defense mechanism there is. The moment any living creature lays eyes on them, they are stone."

Bella slipped her left wrist into the Doctor's hand. "Find my pulse, Doctor. Am I a living creature?"

The Doctor's eyes filled with terror and realization. "Oh. _Oh_. Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I have to give it to you straight. You are going to be entirely useless."

"Thanks."

"No, you don't understand. So long as you, and only you, are looking at them, they _will _move. So you need to stay with at least one of us. Because they will get you."

"What will they do? Can't I outrun them?"

"No, they're fast. Faster than anything you've seen. They'll feed off your time energy, and even you won't be able to run."

"What do you mean, not even Bella?" Charlie demanded. "Is Bella different? Why can she see those things?"

"Charlie, Renee, your daughter's a vampire."

Charlie and Renee were shocked into speechlessness. "Surprise," Bella said weakly.

"Now, our goal is to get to the TARDIS," the Doctor ordered. "Jack, you're looking back. Charlie, port. Renee, starboard. And I shall be the bow. Bella, you're in the middle. Just walk with us."

"What do we do?" Renee hissed. "We can't kill it, and you said so yourself that even Bella can't. And what's a TARDIS?"

"That blue thing," Jack answered. "That blue thing up on the hill. Once we get in then we can make our escape."

"And just leave those things in Forks?" Charlie growled. "No. What if someone else comes upon them?"

"Don't look into their eyes," the Doctor commanded. "Look anywhere but the eyes."

"She has the most delicious time energy," Bella said. "So many days that could be."

Everyone turned to look at Bella, whose large silver eyes stared into theirs in turns. The tip of her tongue poked out from the corner of her mouth, a gesture that would usually be normal, or by Bella's standards, even playful, but now, it was more menacing than anything.

"This one's interesting," she whispered. "It appears she possesses our qualities, but no need to wait. Yes, we like it very much."

"Charlie, Jack, Renee," the Doctor hissed. "Get away from her."

Too afraid to argue, the three did as they were told and slowly inched behind the Doctor. None of them liked the way he brandished his screwdriver at her; almost like a weapon, as though he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he had to. Jack, of course, knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but even he was on edge. How could any of them not be?

"How are you doing that?" the Doctor demanded.

"The girl is dead," Bella said simply. "Just like the rest, we can use her. But we can speak through her mouth, and not any outside device. How useful. The Bane will be pleased."

"The what? The Bane? What's the Bane?" the Doctor asked.

"We Angels should possess these... vampires... more often."

"Yes, okay, but what's the Bane?"

"I can see, Doctor. Her fondness for the immortal boy, her affection for the madman with the box, her hatred for the one whom she calls Edward," the Angel said as though the Doctor hadn't spoken. "The Bane feeds on hatred."

"Stop! Stop it," the Doctor said. "If you're not going to give me a straight answer, then get out of Bella!"

"Do you wish to anger the Bane? He could snap your neck, little Time Lord," the Angel said. It was just toying with him now.

The Doctor was growling. "Get. Out. Now."

The Angel laughed and everyone flinched. The looming, hostile leer looked out of place on Bella's face. "You speak as though you have the upper hand, Doctor. We have grown so much more powerful since our last encounter. With His help, we can destroy you, and we can feast!"

The Angel growled out the last word but froze before it could snap the Doctor's neck. It backed up with a scowl. "No. The energy of a Time Lord is ever so tempting, but patience?" It appeared to be having a conversation with itself. "That is out of the question. The time is now. I will not release the girl. Oh... now, there is an offer I cannot refuse. Very well, Doctor, you will have your way."

With that, Bella's eyes returned to gold and she slumped over. A tearing noise resounded overhead, and the sky cracked and crumbled. Through a rip in the day, the night sky appeared. The darkness reached out and touched the Angels, and when the gap closed, the stillness of the graveyard fell once more.

* * *

"You're fine," the Doctor said, all business. He had just finished giving a checkup to Bella, who was wrapped up in a blanket and sitting on the couch. Jack was watching solemnly and Charlie and Renee were exploring the control panel. Bella warily looked up at the Doctor and made a noncommittal noise.

"Bella," the Doctor said. "You're fine physically. Are you okay?"

Bella stared at him until she caved in. She threw her arms around her friends neck and dry-sobbed. "Doctor... I saw it. There's darkness and fire everywhere. The universe will burn. The Angel kept saying 'bane' over and over in my head, and Doctor, what does it mean?" she cried.

"Oh, Swan," the Doctor said. He buried his face into her hair and rubbed her back calmingly. "I don't know. The Bane, _what _is the Bane?"

For a moment, the pair let themselves comfort and be comforted by the other.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Charlie asked. Everyone jumped, all still uneasy. The Doctor was rubbing his hands now, analyzing the sheriff as he walked towards him.

"Yes. Yes, it's always this dangerous."

Charlie was silent. "Come here. Yes, come with me," he beckoned the Doctor near the TARDIS door. "Now, Doctor. Bella's happy with you. I can tell. But there are still so many more questions I need to ask—"

"I know. And you can ask them, but I'll save you some time. She told me I could tell you these things, so don't worry. First, Bella _is _a vampire. But she only drinks the blood of animals. She was turned about two weeks before her wedding, and by Edward. Yes, the Cullens are vampires too. But you can't tell, otherwise you die, they die, and it's all just a big mess. You can't even tell them. Second, this is a TARDIS, but you knew that. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Those were Weeping Angels, and I'm not sure what stopped them. I'm a Time Lord, and Jack's immortal. Now, what did you need to ask?"

Charlie scowled. "Well, nothing now. But Doctor, please. Just one last thing. Take care of Bella. She's gotten fond of you. And that Edward kid was no good for her, but you, you're... I don't know how to explain it. You balance her out, I suppose. And you've got a pretty good head on your shoulders, so I would hate to shoot you if you did something to her. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," the Doctor said nervously. "But why do you act as if—"

Charlie held up a finger. "No. No more questions. Just take me home. I've had a long day, the Angels are gone, and all I really want to do is rest."

The Doctor obliged. Charlie was in Forks within a matter of minutes. He dropped Renee off, too, then sat next to Bella.

"Hello, Swan."

"Hey, Doctor."

"Where were we? I kinda blanked out for a while."

"Oh, just Phoenix," the Doctor answered. Bella nodded and cast her gaze straightforward once more. "Now what do you want to do? We'll go wherever, whenever. My treat."

Bella looked at him. "Civil War?"

The Doctor grinned. "Geronimo."

* * *

**Sorry for the anti-climatic-ish chapter, but I really needed to get things moving. It's Chapter Seven and I don't even have a big, scary villain yet. Okay, I do, but, yeah.**

**Excited to further introduce the Bane, and the Weeping Angels were a fun way to do it.**

**Sherlock! Did anyone see that episode? I cried, and I never cry! It may or may not have been the most intense episode there is.**

**Review, please!**


	8. Whitlock

After a year of silence, fear, and searching the globe for Bella, they had still come up empty-handed. It was like she disappeared off the face of the planet (his Bella could never be clever enough to outrun them for that long, and why would she want to?) with that lunatic in the blue box.

Edward bit his lip. Once he got his hands on that man... he didn't want to finish the thought. Bella was somewhere out there, scared, alone. He was glad he turned her when she asked, otherwise she never would have been able to defend herself. Heck, she probably _still_ couldn't defend herself. If that man was strong enough to pull her into that box, then he was strong enough to do as he pleased. The idea made him furious. He twisted his wedding ring around on his finger. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. He always believed that when he did this, he could feel Bella on the other end and she could feel him through her own wedding ring. Knowing he could somehow provide Bella comfort in the best way he could always reassured him that she would pull through until he could find her and they could be happy again.

He looked around the living room and felt his heart break once more. The members of his family were each sitting with their respective partners; he could have been, too.

It was a gloomy, sunny day. The birds were chirping, the leaves were rustling, and a light sea breeze blew through Forks.

Jasper keeled over and yelled. He clutched his head in pain as everyone ran to him.

"What's happening?" Alice shrieked. "Carlisle, make it stop!"

"Jasper?" Carlisle shouted, pointing a light in his eyes. "Listen to my voice!"

Jasper's yells abruptly stopped. He looked up, fear and confusion in his eyes. "I just met Bella."

* * *

_152 Years Earlier_

"Here we go, Swan! 1862, just as you asked. The American Civil War, the fight to abolish slavery, keep slavery, you know the likes."

"Thanks," Bella said, smiling at the Doctor. She seemed to have recovered from the Weeping Angel incident. "Wow. 1861."

They'd landed in a field. The grass was about up to Bella's waist, and on the horizon there was a cabin.

"Look at that," Jack said. "That's a pretty cute house. Wanna go check it out?"

"No," the Doctor said. "We're not invading their personal space."

"Race you there?" Bella asked Jack, completely ignoring the Doctor. Without a word, Jack grinned and hit the button on his Vortex Manipulator while Bella did the same with the one she got from Ever.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed. "You didn't listen to me! Why does _nobody _ever listen to me?"

Grumbling to himself, he marched indignantly to the TARDIS doors and unlocked them with a sharp twist of his wrist. He pushed them open dramatically (as the TARDIS whirred in protest) then stomped to the control table and started tapping in the coordinates to the small house in the distance.

* * *

Bella made it before Jack. She appeared behind a water trough and beside a very scared, very confused-looking cow.

"A cow?" Jack asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Why, yes, Jack. Glad to see you're not stupid, contrary to popular belief."

"What?"

The TARDIS materialized before before Jack could work out the meaning of Bella's words. Bella tilted her head towards it, though she didn't completely turn to look. Her eyes were fixed on a small blonde girl who was playing with a rag doll in the front of the house. Bella was a blur as she ran behind a clothesline, her legs hidden by a bale of hay.

The girl accidentally threw her rag doll at the clothesline and a fond chuckle came from the porch. Bella peeked over the clothesline and watched as a man who looked almost exactly the same as the girl strode down the steps and picked her up.

"Get out of Apalapucia," she whispered.

Jack and the Doctor appeared next to her.

"Thank goodness for vortex manipulators," Jack said. The Doctor's hand was on Jack's wrist and he promptly tore the vortex manipulator off.

"How do you even travel with these? We could have just used the TARDIS."

The sound of advancing footsteps made them hold their breaths and stop the argument that would have ensued. The rag doll was swiftly picked up and the figure turned to leave; the trio sighed in relief. Well, Jack and Bella did. The Doctor sneezed, causing the pace to stop. It returned, and for a moment they thought it would leave again.

The trousers they were hiding behind was violently torn to the side as the group yelped. Bella was suddenly glad she was wearing a skirt; they were in the Civil War era and women in jeans weren't exactly the best idea back then.

The little girl was clinging onto the blond man's leg. He glared at them. "Luce, get behind me!" he ordered.

"But Jasper, they don't look so mean," Luce said.

"Jasper," the Doctor said. "Where have I heard that name before? King of Quiox? No, that was Jesper. An actor in the late 1900s? That's not right, either. We're in the 1800s. Wait, wait, wait! Major Jasper Whitlock! Pleasure to meet you!" he enthusiastically grabbed Jasper's hand with both of his and shook it. Jasper looked more confused than the cow Bella had landed next to. Bella rolled her eyes.

Jasper looked at Bella. Bella realized she could mess everything up; she knew what Jasper was thinking, considering he'd never seen a vampire before her yet. He was still human. If she somehow screwed up and got him to like her, then she never would have gotten close to Edward, and she never would have met the Doctor, Jack, or any of her off-Earth friends.

She grasped the Doctor's arm tightly, earning a yelp from him which she ignored. She gazed at him pointedly. "Yeah. Jasper Whitlock. Blond hair, lanky build, you know, like something you would see off of a _monitor_."

The Doctor looked at her like she was crazy. She went on. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had a brother named _Edward_." Another blank stare. "You know what would be a really catchy surname for you? _Cullen_."

Her companions' eyes widened as they realized what she was trying to say. They looked at each other and quickly stepped in front of Bella like two big brothers protecting their little sister. Jack studied his vortex manipulator while the Doctor whistled conspicuously.

"Well, then, if that's all, then we better be going—"

"Jasper? What's all this noise out here? Oh, Lucette, you're filthy," a woman walking out of the small cottage and brushing off her hands. She scooped up the girl and looked at Jasper, then cast her eyes to the awkward duo of Jack and the Doctor, before Bella popped out of the window between their heads and peered over their shoulders.

"Oh!" Jasper's mother said breathlessly. She smoothed her apron and brushed her fingers through her hair hurriedly. "Well, visitors!" her voice morphed into that of a Southern Belle's. "I'm sorry I look so disheveled, but I didn't expect my son's war friends to be visiting with him."

"They're not my war friends, mother," Jasper said irritably. "They were spying on Luce through the clothesline."

"Nonsense," his mother said. "Come, come inside. You can stay for dinner. I'm Rebecca, Jasper's mother. David! David, We have guests! Go get the pig from the barn. Oh, thank goodness I churned some butter and baked some bread. And the pound cake will be out of the oven very shortly."

"Actually, we were just leaving," Bella said, but she was cut off by Rebecca, who was quickly ushering them into the house.

"We don't even know your names," she said.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Bella, and that's Jack," the Doctor said. "Pleasure meeting you, Rebecca! I do love a good pound cake. Especially the ones from the American Civil War. They just don't make them the same anymore."

"We don't want to invade their personal space, he says," Bella mimicked under her breath. "It's bad to tamper with your own timeline, he says. But _no_, here we are with my ex-husband's future brother."

Lucette tugged Bella's hand. "You's pretty. Where'd ya meet Jasper?"

"Oh, kid," Bella said. "You really don't want to know."

"Why, I think I does."

"Mother, pa's said we got visitors!" Another girl of about fifteen or sixteen swept down the stairs. She immediately attached herself to Jasper. "Who're they? Are they them?"

"Adelaide, proper grammar is very important, especially around Jasper's friends."

"But I hardly know them," Jasper reasoned. "They were spyin' on Luce."

Again, he was ignored by Adelaide, Rebecca, and Luce, who were chattering on with Jack and the Doctor. He finally deflated and gave up resisting, so he meandered over to Bella with his hands casually behind his head. Bella skirted away from him, her eyes wider than a Slitheen's.

"Hello," Jasper greeted. "I'm Jasper. But I bet you knew that."

"Oh, you have no idea," Bella muttered. He chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Jasper! Stop loafing about and help me set the table!" Rebecca ordered.

"Are you really a time traveler?" Adelaide asked Jack with loving eyes. It appeared she'd been hit by Cupid's arrow; Bella chuckled.

"Yes!" Jack said. "A Time Agent, actually. I work for Torchwood, but I spend most of my time with Bella and the Doctor. I remember one time, we went to a planet called Arcadia. It was peaceful and the mountains were huge, the sky was blue, and it smelled like vanilla and strawberries..."

As Jack relayed his experience, Jasper laughed.

"He really shouldn't be feeding those stories to her."

"Hm. Well, he's telling the truth. Wait! Erm... okay, I know Edward can read minds, but when it comes up, don't think about it, okay? And don't tell him either."

Jasper looked at her strangely. "What?"

"You'll understand when you get there."

* * *

**Hello!**

**Just to clear up some confusion, the Bane isn't related to Batman. I completely forgot that character existed. No, I went to a thesaurus, looked up the word "destruction," and came up with "bane". Also, I'd just finished up reading a book called _Gregor the Overlander_, which, by the way, is amazing. There also happened to be a character called the Bane, who was a giant white rat. I've actually never seen Batman or anything. I'm more for Marvel.**

**Okay, going off on a tangent. Not good. Well, Emma, you guessed it right, Jasper _did _appear. I couldn't exactly figure out which Cullen to use. I couldn't use Edward, since he's a major character. Not Esme, or Carlisle, or Alice, or Emmett. We hardly know anything about their pasts. Rosalie, _maybe_, since we got her backstory, but we got Jasper's too, and he fit the attitude I wanted. Yay!**

**Poor Eddie doesn't know that Bella doesn't even wear her wedding ring anymore.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
